In the Aftermath
by kyoujinn
Summary: The Shikon no Tama is complete, Inu Yasha makes his wish turning kagome into something no one ever expected. IYKag take heed of the rating please. Three more reviews till next chapter.
1. Prolouge

I do not own Inu Yasha or any other characters associated with him.

* * *

In The After Math 

Prologue

* * *

The time had come the last showdown, thought Inu-Yasha as he glanced over at his 

surounding team mates. They all stood poised for battle. It was amazing, the teams were such

an unlikely combination. Sesshomaru stood to his left ready but with and impassive look on

his face. Inu Yasha looked back at those who stood directly across from them, his heart

wrenched at the site of Kikyou, but not because he loved her now only because of the memory

of her kindness, who stood at Naraku's right side her arrow nocked and drawn. Though his

heart hurt Inu-Yasha had realized long ago that this wasnt Kikyou, this was nothing more than

sticks mud and evil. Kohaku stood at Narakus left his claws in hand. The wind blew tearing at

the trees as dark clouds rolled across the sky. Hate and pain floated freely between the

opposing sides. Naraku stood calmly sensing he had the upper hand even though he only had

two people on his side. He knew he would win because it just so happened these two people

had had close emotional contacts with two of his enemys. Sango looked at her brother a

mixture of sorrow and anger playing across her face, she knew in her heart she would have to

kill him to free him from Naraku's grasp. She could no longer allow her brother to be used.

Naraku rasied his hand signaling for Kohaku to attack, he ran foward not caring

for his life claw in hand ready to be thrown. Inu Yasha standing at the front of the group did not

know what to do he did not want to hurt the boy when suddenly the choice was removed from

his hands. Sango jumped in front ready for combat with the only family she had left she drew

her Hiratsu and threw it, momentarily knocking her brother off balance taking this chance she

caught the Hiratsu sheathed it and rushed foward drawing her dagger ready to give peace to

her brother tortured soul. Tears stung her eyes as she looked into her brothers eyes searching

for any sign that would say the brother she knew and loved was still there all she got was a

blank look. She raised the dagger ready to kill when Shesshomaru stepped in pushing the boy

back into the ground he held his arms and legs tight as the boy struggled but with a demons

strength on Shesshomaru's side Kohaku had no chance. Sangos eyes glistened knowing what

she had to do she ripped open the back of her brothers shirt and removed the Jewel shard and

his life, she knelt weeping. Shesshomaru pushed her away just then Kikyo sensing what he

was about to do joined in, deciding to remove Shesshomaru before the scales were tipped.

Kagome originaly staring astonished at shesshomaru noticed Kikyo's plan, horrified

at what was about to happen she drew her own bow and knocked it as quick as she

could, the arrow began to glow with a purple light as she aimed and released the power

infused arrow, meeting Kikyo's half way to it destination. Kikyo's arrow was incinerated in a

bright flash of white, while Kagome's still went on to strike Kikyo in the chest knocking her

backwards and pinning her to a nearby tree. Her face filled with shock anger and pure hate, no

one could miss the irony of Kikyo's position. Shesshomaru noticing this chance took out his

not often used sword and killed the surrounding death demons there by reviving the dying boy.

Just then the arrow in Kikyo's chest began glow brighter enveloping the stunned miko as her

body slowly began to disinagrate falling to the earth till all that was left was a pile of sticks,

clay, and a shining clear light. Naraku stood aghast glancing from the light to Kagome who

now it seemed everyone was staring at, as the white light slowly drifted towards her, glowing

pure and clear it stopped in front of her. The light then began to infuse itself into Kagome's

body and her eyes began to glow as she strode foward into the center of the clearing directly

across from Naraku.

Naraku shook as Kagome yelled "Naraku you have caused enough suffering for one

lifetime now it shall" she said raising her bow and arrow "END"! she screamed a violent wind

began to blow as she released the arrow surounded by a light so pure and bright that everyone

had to look away as it flew through the air to find its mark between an astonished Naraku's

eyes. When it hit the light began to spread over Naraku's body finding his evil core and turning

his body into nothing more than fine dust to be caried away by the wind. All that was left were

the jewel shards, which fell to the earth in a tinkle.

Kagome crossed the clearing and picked up the shards going back to place them into

Inu Yasha's hands. She couldnt help but laugh because everyone's hair was sticking straight

up. Sango rose and placed the final shard into Inu Yasha's palm slowly the shards

began to gather up and in a flash of shimering light became whole. Inu Yasha looked at

Kagome finally realizing his love for her. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears as she reached

up and removed his prayer beads saying sofly "the choice is yours you are free". He looked

from Kagome's eyes to the Shikon no Tama as he touched his chest missing the familiar

weight of the beads that bound him to Kagome.

Everyone waited wondering what he would wish for. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome

knowing he could never live with out her, making his decision he smiled and raised the jewel

before him making his wish silently. Slowly a soft lilac colored light began to seep from the

jewel briefly engulfing Inu Yasha before moving on and surrounding a surprised Kagome, she

was slowly raised a foot off the ground her hair billowing as if caught in her own storm her body

rippled and she fell to the ground the light receded to quickly ingulf Inu Yasha and disapear

everyone nervously looked at Kagome as the jewel turned to dust. Inu Yasha looked hopefully

down at Kagome gathering her into his arms he whispered into her ear "I love you". She

searched his face wondering if he was teasing her. "What did you wish" she asked Inu Yasha,

he looked a little sheepish "I wished for you to stay with me the only way I know how" she

looked at him surprised "And how is that?" she asked. He slowly whispered "I wished for you

to be a hanyou". Kagome began to cry Inu Yasha thought he had done something wrong but

when he looked into her eyes they looked happy.

Everyone stood around glad that their friends had finally come to their senses but

also commenting on how Kagome didnt look any different. Nobody noticed Shesshomaru

walking alone off into the night. Inu Yasha explained to her that she could decide when she

looked demon and he added with a grin "Now I can too." Kagome sighed happily she could

still go home. The group began to make their way back to the village. Miroku glanced at Inu

Yasha saying "Hmmm you didnt even help" as he happily massaged the area of the now

missing Kazaana. Inu Yasha was too happy to have his mood ruined and just replied "Shut up

stupid". Hmmm things seem to be back to normal.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed the read this isnt what the whole story is about just a little background info so that Chapter 1 which starts out a year after this, isnt confusing. Well anyway if your reading this then I guess your a Inu Yasha fan so why dont you take a little trip over to my site at just copy and paste into your browser and add www. to the front. Check back soon for the next update. Oh yea i need at least 3 reviews before the next chapter 


	2. Relization

I know I know you've heard this before but well i have to say it ok here goes I dont own Inu Yasha or any of his fellow characters he is an idea not my own as incredably sexy as he is I cant have him but I wish I did there said it now on to the good stuff.

* * *

If you would like to read the lemon that is in this chapter e-mail me and i will send it to you

* * *

In the Aftermath 

Chapter 1

* * *

Inu Yasha cuddled closer to the sleeping body next to him loving how her warmth and firmness

felt along the length of his body. He just couldnt get over how lucky he was that he could

spend almost an eternity with the one he loved. He snuggled his face into her neck knowing

she would feel his breath and wake up, he grinned mischivously at least he hoped she would.

he was amazed that even after being with her for almost a year he could still want her and

love her as strongly as he did. He felt her stir and mumble "Inu Yasha what time is it?" he

lifted his head to look out the window of the house that he had built for her "A couple hours

past sunrise" he replied. She groaned and curled into a ball on the matress, thinking back he

remebered how funny it was getting the bed here, they had to buy two twin beds just so they

would fit down the well when they got back they put them together making a nice large bed for

the two of them. Inu Yasha smiled down on Kagome and curled his body around her

whispering how much he loved her in her ear.

Kagome felt Inu Yashas warm breath on her neck and grinned what is he up to now, faking a

just woke up voice she asked what time it was. When he loosened his body from around her

she huriedly curled into a ball she felt like playing this morning, "A couple hours past sunrise"

he told her" wow he let me sleep in today" she thought to herself. She giggled soflty as he

curled himself around her once more. She leaned back into him savoring their closeness, she

felt so safe warm and blissfully happy. As she slowly turned around in his arms Inu Yasha

smiled he loved her so much his smile turned into a grin as he thought "hmmm and now im

going to show her".

(insert lemon here)

Just then there was a knock at the door Inu Yasha growled he could already smell who it was

he sighed. He got up but not before kissing Kagomes forehead he grabbed a robe and headed

for the door opening to find a very distressed Miroku. Inu Yasha he said "I know its early but

you and Kagome need to come quick its Kaede" Inu Yashas face fell "What happened?" he

asked,Miroku just looked at him "Just get Kagome and come to the hut" he replied. Inu Yasha

shut the door and ran into the room "Kagome hurry lets get a quick bath and then get dressed

something is wrong with Kaede" Kagome's face fell and her ears began tomove to the top of

her head quickly becoming covered in black fur, she still wasnt able to control it when she got

distressed. Kagome lept from the bed and went into the bath room where there was a huge

carved black marble tub that was already filled with water, the fire they had put under it last

night was nothing but coals now but the water was still warm. Inu Yasha and her got in,

huriedly washing away the sent of their passion. Jumping out and drying off they got dressed

rushing from the house with inhuman speed till they reached the village and Kaede's hut. Once

inside they saw every one was there including shippo who they had forgoten to wake in the

rush to get here. Miroku and Sango were holding hands looking at the pittiful old woman that

was now Kaede, who laid on the ground alive but barely "Inu Yasha Kagome my time has

come but I have the need to tell ye something" both bent down next to her. As she began to

cough Kagome took her cold hand soothing her Kaede looked Inu Yasha and said "Ye need to

find your brother ye need to make up or all is lost" Inu Yasha just looked at her unable to

understand. "If ye dont find him Kagome will surely die, she isnt truly your mate yet you forgot

to ..."Realization dawned on him and Inu Yasha's face fell he looked to Kagome horrified

that he could have done such a thing he had been with out the company of Inu Youkai so long

he totally forgot the single most important thing.

* * *

Hmmmmm sorry to leave this one a cliff hanger but hey good things come to those who wait  
right. well until next time oh yea i need at least 5 reviews for this chapter till the next update. I would love to hear what you think about this story or what you think will or want to happen. 


	3. Lets Talk

I do not own Inu Yasha yada yada yada you know the story by now.

* * *

In the Aftermath 

Silence

* * *

Inu Yasha looked at the old woman who lay dying at his feet, how he could forget such an important thing, and put Kagome into 

such danger was beyond him. He did not understand how Kaede knew about the ritual but he didn't complain he bowed to the

dying woman thanking her. He looked at the others who stood around gaping at Kaede and him, snapping at them, "What are you

looking at" he swiftly picked up Kagome's shocked body and ran from the room gently holding her against him. "How could I have

over looked this" he kept yelling at himself as he made his way back to the their stone hut that was at the edge of the clearing

containing the well, all the while ignoring Kagome's protests at being carried. He entered the house, laid Kagome on the bed and

proceeded to grab the things they would need and put them in a bag. Inu Yasha went over to the bed and looked at Kagome's face

Considering that Kagome was now a hanyou she didn't change that often, it seemed she liked her human form better. Inu Yasha

wasn't complaining he thought she looked good in her human form but he wanted to see her hanyou side more often. Glancing down

he saw that Kagome was starring at him apparently shocked, he laughed and gently kissed her forehead telling her they had to leave

and find Shessomaru. Her eyes widened when she realized what he had said, sitting up quickly she blurted out, "Why do we have to

find him?"

Kagome couldn't believe it, what could possibly make her die just because she was with Inu Yasha. Glancing at the man kneeling

next to her she sighed sat up and asked him why do we have to find him. His facial expression changed to one of sadness as he said

that if they didn't find his brother soon she could be killed. Angrily she stood up and shouted, "Damn Inu Yasha, what has your

brother got to do with this and do you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" Inu Yasha glanced away his eyes glistening. "Do

you think I want to do this?" he yelled back. Apparently that wasn't the answer she was looking for, she looked even more pissed

off when her ears quickly began to grow black, furry, and pointy just as they were migrating to the top of her head. Kagome's lips

turned from a light pink to black and finally her eyes turned a deep navy blue. "Shit" mumbled Inu Yasha as Kagome came towards

him anger shining in her eyes she grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground growling, "Why wont you answer my

question." Inu Yasha just gulped and began to mumble incoherently, as her eyes turned red and thin black stripes began to appear

on her face. Nervously Inu Yasha started to talk fast, "Well my brother being the oldest is the head of our clan and when two

youkai's become mates the clan leader must personally see to a ritual that will bind them together to keep the power within the

family. If the ritual is not performed the female is still open for the taking from youkai who would want to claim the female's power

as their own if the female doesn't cooperate it most often ends in death." Kagome's face began to soften then became hard again,

"And you fucking forgot this". Inu Yasha mumbled something about "not associating with youkai and being pinned to a tree for fifty

years." Kagome released her hold on his shirt her eyes going back to normal and the black strips fading from her milk white skin.

Grabbing the bag Inu Yasha had packed she headed for the door expecting him to follow, glancing over her shoulder she said, " I

want you to tell me what happens during this ritual while we find you brother" Inu Yasha just gulped and followed her.

Damn this isn't going to be good when I tell her what has to happen Inu Yasha thought to himself. Closing the door he followed

Kagome to Kaede's hut to tell every one what they had to do, and to ask Sango and Miroku if Shippo could stay with them and

Kohaku. Miroku and Sango looked shocked at the fact they were leaving but said that they would take care of Shippo. Inu Yasha

glanced down at Kaede and noticed that her skin wasn't as pale any more, he thought to himself "She just might live." He looked

very upset when it was time to go he didn't want to have to explain what went on during the bonding ceremony. As they walked out

the door Inu Yasha wished that he could have stayed behind in the hut. They took to the road and Kagome looked at Inu Yasha

expecting him to tell her about the ritual. Inu Yasha sighed but in a very let down voice he began to tell her began to speak fear

written all over his face she was still in hanyou mode and he didn't want to be hurt right now.

* * *

I know this one was short to but I really want this ritual part to be in the next chapter so don't get upset expect the next one to be 

very long. Well until next time. Six reviews if you want the next chapter.


End file.
